This invention relates in general to lug wrenches and more particularly to a lug wrench that is mounted on an upright stand in order to facilitate use of the wrench in removing and installing lug nuts.
In the event of flat tire on an automobile or other vehicle, it is necessary to remove the wheel and replace it with a spare, and this in turn requires that the lug nuts which hold the wheel on the axle be removed and replaced. The use of conventional lug wrenches can be rather difficult for many persons, particularly older persons and others who lack the physical strength necessary to apply the wrench to the lug nut and hold it firmly in place while the wrench is turned to tighten or loosen the nut.
The present invention is directed to an improved lug wrench which has the advantage of being mounted on a stand so that the wrench is supported on the stand and can be raised or lowered to the proper height for application to the lug nuts. In accordance with the invention, the stand includes a support leg having a base on one end which permits it to be applied in a stable manner to the ground or roadway with the leg in an upright posture. A clamp on which the lug wrench is mounted is slidable on the leg and may be adjusted to the proper height of the wrench and then released so that the wrench is thereafter securely held in place by clamping action. The wrench may then be applied to the lug nuts, and a handle portion of the wrench may be turned in order to loosen or tighten the nuts as required.
In this fashion, the stand holds the wrench at the proper height so that the user must only turn the wrench handle and is not required to hold the wrench on the lug nuts at the same time. Thus, the physical exertion and dexterity required to remove and install lug nuts is reduced significantly in comparison to conventional tire irons and four way type wrenches.
It is particular feature of the invention that the tool can be stored in a compact position when not in use. The wrench bar is carried on a pivot bracket which serves both to facilitate application of the wrench head to the lug nuts and to permit the wrench bar and handle to be oriented parallel to the support leg in the storage position of the tool. The handle is pivoted to the wrench so that it provides leverage when the lug nuts are tightened or loosened and also so that it can be folded in a compact fashion to the storage position of the tool.